double vue et autres pas grand' chose
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles, couples et genres variés :: 23ème vignette : Yuuko et sa bière. 24e: ménage de printemps. 25e: Wata/Hima, mauvais sort. 26e: Himawari, sa quantité de chance déterminée. 27e: Himawari et Sakura, miroir/chance. 28e: Dome/Wata, tous ces sentiments qu'ils taisent. MàJ, 29e: Watanuki et la Veuve Noire, un jeu à filer. ::gen, yaoi, het, 3some::
1. Yuuko, Watanuki, double vue

à croire que c'est une épidéme, la drabblite aigue. Je ne crois pas qu'elle devienne chronique chez moi, mais dans le doute, autant mettre tous mes drabbles ensemble, des fois qu'un jour ça devienne un recueil ?

* * *

**Titre : **double vue  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **xxxHOLIC  
**Couple/Personnages : **Yuuko, Watanuki, Doumeki  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **toujours aux CLAMP

Pour Lilai Lorelai Yuy, Watanuki/Doumeki, "double vue" basé sur le tome 8. (100 mots)

oOo

« He oui, mon petit Watanuki : finies les cochoncetés en pensant à Himawari.  
- Nooon !  
- Quoi, non ? tu comptes continuer en sachant que peut-être, Doumeki pourra voir ce que tu fais ? oooh, mais je ne savais pas ça !  
- Non je ne fais pas de saletés avec Himawari-chaaan ! je ne suis pas un pervers ! je ne salis pas sa pureté avec des idées pareilles, _moi_ ! »  
(ceci, sous-entendant sans doute que Yuuko, elle, le faisait, donc ?)  
« Ah, nous avons donc affaire à un petit garçon bien fleur bleue… alors dis-moi, il t'arrive plutôt de penser à l'innocente petite Zashikiwarashi ?  
- Naooon ! non plus ! »


	2. Yuuko, les Mokona, peluches

**Titre :** peluches  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** xxxHOLIC  
**Personnages/Couple :** les deux Mokona  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** toujours aux CLAMP

le premier baiser de Mokona et Mokona, pour Azalée  
(100 mots)

oOo

Leur premier baiser ? c'est à peine s'ils s'en souviennent : ils venaient d'être créés, ils jouaient ensemble comme toutes les petites peluches de cet âge (car dieux ou pas, ils restaient des peluches). C'est arrivé comme ça... en roulant l'un avec l'autre, au milieu d'un câlin.

Yuuko a gagatifié tout ce qu'elle pouvait et a appelé Clow pour qu'il vienne voir comme ils étaient mimi tous les deux.

C'était il y a bien longtemps, oui, avant qu'on les mette sous cloche de verre, avant qu'on ne les sépare…


	3. Yuuko, DouWataHima, comptine

**Titre : **comptine  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **xxxHOLIC  
**Personnages/Couple :** Ichihara Yûko, Watanuki Kimihiro, Watanuki/Himawari et Dômeki/Watanuki évoqué  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

pour Azalée, Dômeki/Watanuki avec Himawari, prompt : "conte de fée"  
(105 mots, arg, j'ai dérapé !)

oOo

_Dans les contes de fée_, chantonne Yūko, _le héros doit se battre contre un monstre pour récupérer sa princesse et l'épouser_.  
Et Watanuki gazouille un instant sur sa princesse Himawari, avant de passer au dragon et de vitupérer « l'affreux Dōmeki ».

Yūko s'en amuse :  
« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas ta déesse du bonheur. Cette fille n'a rien d'une princesse… toi, en revanche, pauvre petit orphelin contraint à faire l'homme de ménage en attendant que quelqu'un te délivre de ton héritage maudit, tu ferais une Cendrillon très présentable.  
- Et puis quoi encore ! »


	4. ClowYuuko, sous la lune

**Titre **: sous la lune  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : xxxHOLIC/Tsubasa  
**Personnages/Couple** : les deux Mokona et Yuuko/Clow  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

pour Lulu/Dark ramen, les deux Mokona, prompt : "lune"  
(environ 130 mots)

oOo

Une lune pleine, un ciel dégagé, un temps doux : le moment idéal pour boire du sake. Le jardin de Yūko, ce soir-là, offre un cadre propice et à la beuverie et au romantisme. Elle et Clow se resservent l'un l'autre, échangent des grâces, puis à mesure que la nuit avance, des sous-entendus de moins en moins voilés.  
Les deux Mokona, de leur côté, joyeusement éméchés et tout déboussolés par le feu que l'alcool leur a mis dans la tête, en profitent pour se cacher dans un coin, gloussant et piaillant sans savoir même pourquoi, et se câlinant parce que c'est la seule chose qui leur vient à l'esprit : ils veulent être l'un avec l'autre, l'un tout contre l'autre, et ne jamais se séparer.


	5. Wata, renard en tube, comprend rien !

edit-express-no-jutsu, paragraphe réparé. merci Lilai de me l'avoir fait remarquer !  
(j'comprends pas, pourtant je vérifie bien mes textes avant de les poster ? ffnet bugge et bégaie dans sa mise en page ? ça m'avait fait ça aussi pour une fic _Neverwhere_ une fois...)

* * *

**Titre :** dommage qu'il n'y comprenne rien...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** xxxHOLIC  
**Personnages/Couple :** renard en tube/Watanuki, Yûko  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

pour Azalée, "comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Watanuki et le renard en tube"  
155 mots

oOo

« Il t'aime, tu sais.  
- Ben oui.  
- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?  
- Ben quoi ? c'est sympa, un animal domestique qui s'attache à vous, et il est mignon, et il m'a été très utile et je suis bien content de l'avoir, mais en quoi c'est si exceptionnel ? »

Yūko soupira.  
« Tu ne comprends pas. »

Ben non, Watanuki nageait en pleine confusion. Apparemment, qu'un renard en tube puisse avoir des sentiments, ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit. Il ne faisait pas la différence entre une créature magique et un gentil chienchien ! Mais bon, on ne pouvait sans doute pas lui en demander trop, déjà qu'il ne comprenait rien aux sentiments des êtres humains (Dōmeki avait décidément une patience d'ange !)

C'était juste dommage que quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant que ce renard se soit amouraché d'un imbécile pareil, pauvre petite bête…


	6. Doume, Wata, tout ce que tu voudras

**Titre :** tout ce que tu voudras  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** xxxHOLIC  
**Personnage**/Couple : Watanuki Kimihiro, Dōmeki Shizuka  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "tout ce que tu voudras"  
Pour Lunatanis  
300 mots

oOo

Ah, que ça fait mal au cœur, d'avoir à lui dire ça. Vraiment très, très mal. Ça blesse son orgueil dans des proportions incroyables. Ça le met épouvantablement en colère. Mais voilà, Dōmeki lui a été d'un grand secours, Yūko est au courant de l'affaire : Watanuki ne pourra pas y couper. Il _faut_ qu'il le remercie.

« Je te prépare ton bentō cette semaine. Tu veux quoi pour demain ? »  
Dōmeki le regarde un moment en silence, réfléchissant nonchalamment à la proposition.  
« Je peux vraiment choisir ? »  
La question qui fait sortir Watanuki de ses gonds.

« Oui ! tout ce que tu voudras. C'est déjà bien assez que je doive faire la cuisine pour toi, j'vais pas en plus devoir faire les menus moi-même ! demande des inarizushi ou n'importe quoi, ça m'est égal, c'est _ton_ problème ! »  
(Et le sien aussi, si jamais l'autre demande quelque chose de compliqué ou d'exotique. Mais il n'a pas encore pensé à cet aspect de la chose.)

Dōmeki hoche la tête. Très bien. Puisqu'il a six jours de bentō offerts par un vrai chef, il commence à énumérer…


	7. Yuuko, un grain de folie

**Titre :** un grain de folie  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** xxxHOLIC  
**Personnages :** Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "grain de sable"  
Pour Lulu Owl  
245 mots

o

On en trouvait, des trucs bizarres, dans le fourbi de Yūko.  
« Fais très attention en manipulant ça, mon petit Watanuki, » souffla-t-elle avec une bouffée de sa cigarette. N'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il panique et manque de laisser tomber l'objet qu'il déplaçait le temps d'épousseter les étagères. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'un petit sablier en verre, à montants argentés. Il le reposa avec des précautions méfiantes.

« Pourquoi ? Si jamais je le retourne il peut m'envoyer dans le passé ou dans le futur ? »  
Yūko s'esclaffa.  
« Meuuuh non ! Il serait juste dommage que tu le casses : il est très pratique pour mesurer le temps de cuisson d'un œuf à la coque à l'occidentale. »

Et elle le retourna. Effectivement, rien de spécial n'arriva. Le sable se mit doucement à s'écouler d'une capsule à l'autre. C'était plutôt joli à regarder, se dit Watanuki. Quand le dernier grain fut tombé, la magie de l'instant se brisa : « Et tu n'as riiien fait pendant trois minutes entières, Monsieur l'homme de ménage ! Tu vas être en retard ! allez zou, retourne à ton plumeau fissa ou je te fais faire cuire des œufs à la coque sans aide d'un minuteur, pour me rembourser le temps que tu perds. »

_Aaah, bon sang, mais elle avait vraiment un grain, cette sorcière_, pesta Watanuki en reprenant en catastrophe la tâche qu'il avait interrompue.


	8. DouWata, franchir la ligne

**Titre : **démarcation  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** xxxHOLIC  
** Personnage**/Couple : Dômeki Shizuka, Watanuki Kimihiro  
** Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer : **CLAMP

**Prompt :** "franchir la ligne"  
pour Babel  
240 mots

o

Des terrains vagues, dans ce coin de ville, il y en a plusieurs. Des jardins mal tenus retournant presque à l'état sauvage, aussi. Shizuka n'y fait en général pas attention. La ligne de démarcation floue entre béton et herbes folles, il la longe sans s'en préoccuper jamais. Il l'a franchie quelques fois étant enfant, mais n'y a jamais porté grand intérêt.  
Depuis quelques temps pourtant, il se trouve à observer de plus en plus fréquemment celle au pied de ce fameux building. Après les cours, Watanuki y disparaît presque tous les soirs. Un instant, c'est un lycéen ordinaire sur le trottoir qui l'amène à son baito, l'instant d'après, il met le pied parmi les mauvaises herbes et disparaît pour plusieurs heures du monde des vivants.

De temps à autre, Shizuka se demande ce qu'il se passerait, s'il essayait de franchir l'espace entre les planches de la palissade disjointe. Lui qui ne peut entrer dans la boutique de Yūko, que lui arriverait-il s'il tentait de suivre Kimihiro ?  
Il ne cherchera pas à le savoir. Il ne souhaite pas avoir la réponse à cette question. Après tout, il y a très peu de choses qu'il souhaite, et il est convaincu que s'il y a une chose qu'il veut vraiment, alors il devra l'obtenir par lui-même, sans demander d'aide à qui que ce soit.


	9. WataYuuko, femme fatale

**Titre :** femme fatale  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** xxxHOLIC  
**Personnages/Couple :** Watanuki Kimihiro, Ichihara Yūko  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

**Thèmes :** "fatalité" et UST pour 31 jours  
et moi je fais de l'hétéro sur une série de CLAMP si j'veux, mwehehe XD  
225 mots

oOo

Yūko dit que leur rencontre était dictée par la fatalité, quoi que ça veuille dire. Ce que Kimihiro pense en tout cas, c'est qu'elle est ce qu'on appelle une femme fatale. Enfin, quand elle s'en donne la peine. Devant ses clients et quand elle lui fait la leçon elle a une prestance qui force le respect et l'admiration.  
Les sous-entendus et les gestes déplacés qu'elle peut avoir à l'occasion renforcent alors cette image au lieu de la briser, comme si elle était au-dessous de tout.  
S'il n'était pas aussi témoin, à côté de cela, de tous ses travers, sans doute la trouverait-il belle comme une déesse. Mais voilà, il la voit plus souvent imbibée d'alcool, à-demi dévêtue, impudique, voire carrément vulgaire. Et elle le taquine sans merci à la moindre occasion. À croire que ça lui plaît, de l'embêter lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Il ravale la boule qu'elle lui fait monter dans la gorge et réagit par la colère face à cette attitude. Pas question d'être exploité et de se soumettre aux ordres d'une femme aussi dévergondée ! tonne-t-il. En réponse à l'effarouchement de son jeune employé, Yūko se contente de rire comme si cela n'avait aucune importance, et ce rire le fait frissonner.


	10. DouWataHima, triangle

**Titre :** triangle  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** xxxHOLIC  
**Personnages/Couple :** Ichihara Yūko, Dōmeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro/Kunogi Himawari  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

**Thèmes :** "équilibre", "fatalité" et UST pour 31 jours

oOo

Celle qui attire les ennuis, celui qui attire les fantômes, celui qui les repousse : il fallait qu'ils se rencontrent.

o

« Himawari est tellement mignonne, répète Kimihiro encore et encore. Si seulement je pouvais la protéger…  
-Tu ne le peux pas, assène Yūko. Elle te met en danger et ça la blesse de te voir souffrir. »  
Mais ça n'est pas pour autant qu'il peut accepter de la fuir.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu peux l'aider en restant à ses côtés… à condition d'être accompagné de Dōmeki. Ta présence lui fait du bien, à cette petite, et celle de ce garçon vous évite le pire. »

Kimihiro ne proteste plus. Il s'y résigne. Même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir la rendre heureuse par lui-même… Si leur présence conjointe, à tous deux, permet à Himawari de continuer à sourire, il supportera Dōmeki.

o

Himawari sait depuis toujours qu'elle attire la malchance et le malheur sur les gens qui l'approchent. Mais elle n'est qu'humaine, elle ne peut pas se couper totalement du monde.  
Elle est heureuse avec ces deux garçons : pour la première fois, elle a des amis un peu moins affectés par sa malédiction que tous les autres, des amis qui sont au courant de ce qu'elle est et qui ne la détestent pas pour autant, qui restent auprès d'elle malgré tout. Si elle était forcée de s'éloigner d'eux comme elle a dû distancier ceux auxquels elle tient le plus, pour leur propre sécurité, elle ne sait vraiment pas comment elle pourrait retourner à la solitude. Maintenant qu'elle a goûté à leur amitié, elle en a besoin pour vivre.

o

« Il dit qu'il te tolère, relate froidement Yūko. Même s'il t'accepte peu à peu, Himawari reste la première dans son cœur. Tu n'es pas jaloux ?  
-S'il n'était pas aussi toqué d'elle, il n'aurait pas autant besoin de moi.  
-Son sang attire les ennuis à lui, il en aurait de toute façon besoin.  
-Ça ne serait pas au même point. Elle amplifie le phénomène ; si ça n'était que pour lui, il préfèrerait sans doute les fantômes à ma présence. Mais pour elle, il est prêt à affronter tous les monstres. »

Shizuka sourit tristement en disant cela.

o

Leur rencontre dépendait de la fatalité À trois maintenant, ils peuvent se construire un futur qui ne dépendra plus que d'eux. Ils se sont créé une nouvelle force : les liens qu'ils tissent entre eux forment une nouvelle magie.


	11. DouWata, piège

**Titre **: Tu comprends vraiment rien, hein ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : xxxHOLiC  
**Personnages/Couple **: Dōmeki Shizuka, Watanuki Kimihiro  
**Rating **: PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer **: CLAMP

Pour Gabriela Gosden  
**Prompt** : "Piège"  
170 mots

oOo

« Chaque fois qu'un être surnaturel te tend un piège, tu te jettes dedans. » Ça n'est pas une accusation ni un reproche, juste un constat. Comme si Dōmeki disait à Watanuki « Tu es complètement débile. » d'un ton complètement neutre.

« On ne pouvait pas savoir avant d'essayer ! Elle aurait pu être sincère.  
- Ces trucs te veulent du mal depuis des années et tu crois encore en leur gentillesse ?  
- C'est mieux que d'avoir un cœur de pierre, bougonna Watanuki. Pis d'abord, je t'ai pas demandé de me sauver !  
- Ah ? Si tu y tiens tant, la prochaine fois, je te laisserai crever, alors. J'ai pas trop envie pourtant, faudra que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour cuisiner mes bentō, ensuite.  
- Aaaah ! j'te vois venir ! Hors de question que tu ailles draguer Himawari pour ça, mufle ! »  
Sans qu'il ait besoin de les prononcer, les mots « Tu es complètement débile. » se peignirent nettement sur la physionomie de Dōmeki.

« C'est ça… »  
Complètement débile, oui, de ne pas comprendre _pourquoi_ exactement il ne tenait _pas_ à le laisser crever.


	12. Dou, Wata, Hima, repassage

**Titre** : bon pour un crétin amidonné !**  
Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : xxxHOLiC  
**Personnages/Couples** : Watanuki Kimihiro, Kunogi Himawari, Dōmeki Shizuka  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité** : post-série spéculatif, non spoilant en soi - ficlet écrite avant la sortie du chapitre 185 ; possible AU d'ici la fin de la série.

**Prompt** : "repasser une chemise (ceintrée la chemise, sinon, c'est pas drôle^^)"  
(proposé par Alaiya pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Dōmeki/Watanuki/Himawari, meuh oui c'est un couple)

**Nombre de mots** : 300

oOo

Dōmeki, Watanuki et Himawari vivent à trois depuis quelques jours et, bien sûr, c'est Watanuki qui se charge de la plupart des tâches domestiques mises en commun.

« La chemise de Himawari !! »  
Une simple chemise d'uniforme de lycéenne, blanche, cintrée à la taille, avec un col compliqué ;  
Watanuki semble tenir là le Saint Graal ou quelque chose du même goût. La corvée de repassage devient une cérémonie sacrée. Il dispose le fer sur la planche à repasser comme objet de culte sur un autel. Il traite le vêtement avec encore plus de révérence et repasse amoureusement chaque pan, lisse religieusement chaque pli. Plus c'est dur plus ça lui plaît parce que c'est pour Hi-ma-wa-ri !

« Que tu es doué, Watanuki-kun, » sourit Himawari quand elle le voit poser avec révérence la chemise repassée et pliée sur sa pile de linge tout propre.

Et ce corniaud de Dōmeki s'en vient lui gâcher sa joie en lui passant le panier à linge suivant, avec sur le dessus sa propre chemise d'uniforme. Une chemise masculine, plutôt toute bête, sans pli particulier, et une taille plus grande que celles que Kimihiro porte. Il envisage de la lui brûler exprès et se ravise : ça serait mal de faire ça gratuitement ; il a beau continuer à éprouver de l'animosité envers Dōmeki, il apprécie quand même malgré tout sa compagnie, et ça serait ternir sa propre image de rater une tâche ménagère pareille.

L'idée géniale lui vient alors en un éclair : il va s'appliquer de son mieux pour fournir à Dōmeki une chemise absolument parfaite pour forcer son respect et son admiration (et ceux de Himawari-chan aussi au passage, bien que cela lui semble déjà acquis) et il va surtout y ajouter un max' d'amidon ! Ahahaha ! ça sera _terrible_ à voir !


	13. Yuuko, Watanuki, dominatrice

**Titre** : dominatrice  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : xxxHOLiC  
**Personnages/Couple** : Watanuki Kimihiro, Ichihara Yuuko  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : xxxHoLiC/bondage  
(fandom proposé par Little Meenoo pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici "bondage")

**Nombre de mots** : 125

oOo

Régulièrement, Yuuko charge des corvées supplémentaires particulièrement harassantes et Watanuki, qui comptait n'avoir que du ménage régulier et de la cuisine à faire, proteste. Parfois de manière plutôt inventive :

« Esclavagiste ! En fait ton truc, c'est la domination, hein ? »

Et bien sûr, question inventivité, Yuuko ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds :

« Hmm... oui et non. Tout dépend avec qui. Ou de l'humeur du moment. »

Alors que son homme à (presque) tout faire se fige, horrifié par sa liberté de langage, elle en rajoute une couche :

« Mais pour tout te dire, je préfère les restreintes physiques aux jeux de rôle.  
- J'veux pas savoir !!  
- Allons, c'est pourtant toi qui as lancé le sujet. Et puis c'est de ton âge, de faire des découvertes et d'expérimenter.  
- Naooon ! »


	14. Yuuko, Wata, Doume, grand nettoyage

**Titre** : grand nettoyage  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : xxxHOLiC  
**Personnages** : Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro, Dōmeki Shizuka  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : plutôt milieu de série

**Prompt** : "Non, vraiment, le lycée, des fois, Kaze en a plein le…"  
d'après Guru Messakira  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Plein le grenier de ces saletés-là, ronchonne Watanuki en sortant au soleil une caisse de bidules bizarres. Ça s'entasse, ça prend la poussière, on ne sait plus quoi en faire. C'est pire que la cave de Yūko !  
- He bien, tu es là pour les trier et les dépoussiérer donc tout va bien, maintenant, » affirme joyeusement cette dernière.

Dōmeki, stoïque, le regarde remettre à jour les vieilles affaires de feu son grand-père sans broncher, ni pour aider, ni même l'arrêter quand il les manipule avec trop de rudesse.

« Et pourquoi c'est à _moi_ de venir faire le ménage ici, d'abord ? »


	15. Yuuko, Watanuki, rêves

Attention en cliquant, celui-là ça va mais le prochain drabble sera encore plein de **spoil** si vous lisez la traduction de Pika. Ok ?

* * *

**Titre** : des efforts à faire  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : xxxHOLiC  
**Personnages** : Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : plutôt début/milieu de série

**Prompt** : "Peut-être est-il la conscience de l'univers qui essaie de rêver mieux."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Essaie de rêver mieux que ça. C'est déjà bien assez de te faire poursuivre par des monstres dans la réalité, que fera-t-on si tu te mets à en attirer jusque dans tes rêves, vraiment…  
- Je fais ce que je peux ! » rage Watanuki.

Oui, c'est déjà bien assez que Yūko lui fasse des remontrances sur son comportement dans la vraie vie, il n'a pas besoin qu'en plus, elle se permette des réflexions sur ses rêves. C'est privé, les rêves.

« Oh, non. Tous les rêves sont liés. Ils ne forment un qu'un grand tout. Des tas de… gens les visitent. »

oOo

* * *

Je répète, procédez avec prudence vers la prochaine vignette ; au besoin, si vous n'êtes pas sûr, n'hésitez pas à revenir plutôt en arrière dans les plus anciennes.


	16. ClowYuuko, le prix de son souhait, SPOIL

Attention, **spoil** ! Si vous n'êtes pas à jour dans les pré-publications, tentez plutôt votre chance avec les deux drabbles précédents tout frais tout beaux tout juste postés et basés sur plus en arrière sur la série, ceux-là sont sans risque.

* * *

**Titre** : en sursis  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : xxxHOLiC  
**Personnages/Couple** : Clow Leed/Ichihara Yūko  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité/Spoil** : chapitres alentour **180** et des brouettes

**Prompt** : "Il voit encore le sourire triste et brisé de Yuko. "  
d'après Azilia (récupération facile, oui.)  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le sourire triste et brisé de Yūko blesse Clow encore plus que si elle avait vraiment expiré entre ses bras.  
Elle _sait_. Elle sait qu'elle aurait dû mourir, qu'il n'a pu lui offrir qu'un sursis, qu'elle n'est déjà plus réellement vivante.

Il a obtenu son plus cher souhait : qu'elle rouvre une dernière fois (et maintenant bien plus qu'une, des tas de fois, jusqu'à épuisement de sa magie) ses jolis yeux, mais il ferme les siens pour ne plus voir ce qu'il a fait.

« Merci, » souffle-t-elle pourtant, s'abstenant d'un « quand même », parce qu'elle mesure maintenant toute la profondeur de son attachement.


	17. YuukoClow, elle ne voulait pas, SPOIL

**Titre** : comment fermer les yeux  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : xxxHOLiC  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ichihara Yūko/Clow Leed  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : attention, chapitres 180 et des brouettes, de nouveau !

**Prompt** : « C'était son châtiment pour ne pas être capable d'exaucer le vœu de l'homme qu'elle aimait. »  
d'après Daphbpl  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ne pas être capable d'exaucer le vœu de l'homme qu'elle aimait, le plus important pour elle, telle était sa limite imprévue.

_Ne ferme pas les yeux. Ne me quitte pas !_

Enfin, si le plus grand des sorciers n'était pas assez puissant pour la sauver ; comment aurait-elle pu se sauver elle-même ? Si elle avait pu, Yūko aurait aimé rester en vie, aux côtés de Clow. Mais qui était-elle pour réclamer un peu plus de longévité ? C'était au-delà de leur pouvoir à tous deux.

Il fallait bien se résigner, mais impossible de mourir en paix, en sachant qu'elle l'abandonnait…


	18. Himawari, la poisse même à Noël

**Titre : **un soir si spécial  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **xxxHOLiC  
**Personnage/Couple : **Kunogi Himawari, un garçon non nommé  
**Rating : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **CLAMP

**Thèmes : **« le Père Noël est une ordure », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (25 décembre 09)  
**Avertissement : **très moche pour les persos :S  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

Kunogi Himawari, dernière année de collège. Jeune fille trè populaire dans sa classe malgré sa timidité. Des amies et même... des admirateurs, un garçon qui l'a invitée pour passer le soir de Noël ensemble ! oui, malgré leur jeune âge... oh, en tout bien tout honneur. S'amuser un peu, une séance de cinéma (à deux seulement ? sans copains de la classe autour d'eux ?) et même... un dîner en tête à tête dans un petit restaurant familial, rien de trop grand bien sûr mais à leur mesure d'adolescents, et puis admirer les illuminations ensemble - et il la raccompagnera avant l'heure du couvre-feu. (Et puis après tout, ils entreront au lycée dans à peine plus de trois mois : ils ne sont plus des enfants.)  
Que de la joie en perspective !

C'est une nuit magique, la nuit de Noël. Rien de mal ne peut arriver ce soir-là, n'est-ce pas ? La malchance qui lui colle à la peau, elle fera bien une pause juste pour cette fois, elle a le droit de ne pas avoir peur et d'accepter ! Elle y croit vraiment. Vraiment vraiment.

Il arrive un tout petit peu en retard à leur rendez-vous ; elle ne se demandait même pas encore s'il l'avait laissée tomber, si cela valait mieux ou non pour lui et pour elle. Il court pour rattraper cela, et juste comme, l'apercevant et toute joyeuse de voir les efforts qu'il fait pour contrer le mauvais sort, pour elle, elle lui sourit... il glisse sur le trottoir verglacé.

Tous les magasins des quartiers à la mode, à l'époque de Noël, rivalisent d'ambition en matière d'illuminations, de toutes les formes, toutes les couleurs, tous les rythmes de clignotements, sans pour autant suffire à noyer dans leur débauche de lumière les gyrophares de l'ambulance. Les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille démultiplient les couleurs qui tournoient et clignotent et elle doit serrer les dents pour ne pas sangloter trop fort et ainsi se donner en spectacle pour tous les curieux amassés, pleurant sur le malheur de son ami et, elle ne peut s'en empêcher, sur le sien aussi : il n'y a donc rien pour la protéger, pour protéger le monde d'elle, rien de rien, aucune divinité, aucun charme pour lui permettre une vie normale entourée d'amis et encore moins d'un amoureux !


	19. Mokona, douceur

**Titre** : douceur  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Tsubasa RC  
**Personnage** : Mokona  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « Petites douceurs »  
pour Piwi, Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz (janvier '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Mokona est une adorable peluche, ronde et douce, avec un goût pour les plaisirs sucrés. On pourrait croire que Yuuko et Clow ont créé cette bestiole juste pour servir de compagnon de jeux à leurs futurs enfants, ou au moins pour donner à ceux qui en ont besoin, voyageurs dimensionnels ou clients de la boutique, la tendresse dont ils ont besoin. Parfois, on voudrait que ça soit vraiment le cas.  
Petite consolation ? on peut toujours espérer que ça arrive effectivement dans le futur. Et à l'image de Mokona, peu importe si ça a l'air petit et faible, comme espoir : ça suffit à porter loin.


	20. DouHimaWata, doux amer, SPOIL

**Titre** : ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : xxxHOLiC  
**Personnages/Couples** : Dōmeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro/Kunogi Himawari, Ichihara Yūko  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitres 200 et des brouettes

**Prompt** : « doux-amer sur les chapitres récents » pour Azalée (printemps '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 250

oOo

Ils s'étaient brièvement bâti un futur à trois. À un moment donné ils pensaient qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble. Ils grandiraient, quitteraient le lycée, et les maisons parentales, et feraient leur vie d'adultes... ensemble, tous les trois. C'était devenu tellement évident, entre eux !

Et puis Yūko a disparu et leur petit groupe a éclaté. Ils se sont rendus compte de combien elle était une pièce importante à leur équilibre en perdant son soutien. Sans elle Watanuki s'est effondré dans le vide laissé, et à partir de là les choses ont continué à partir en morceaux.

Maintenant Dōmeki seul voit encore Watanuki et partage même avec lui des moments domestiques ; il a repris son ancien rôle et grâce à cela il le voit souvent face à face… ou face à masque ; quand il passe à la boutique c'est pour entendre parler de Yūko, toujours Yūko, et des clients, mais pas vraiment de ce qui le touche réellement, profondément. Une distance s'est creusée.

Watanuki parle souvent à Himawari, par téléphone interposé ; à elle, protégé par la distance, il dit l'important, lui ouvre son cœur et l'écoute en retour, mais ils ne peuvent plus se rencontrer directement.

Dōmeki et Himawari ne peuvent non plus habiter ensemble ; l'absence de Watanuki entre eux est bien trop prégnante et leur fait mal à tous les deux. Quand ils font l'amour, ils savent bien tous les deux que l'autre aussi pense à Watanuki. Il touche ses cicatrices, elle essaie de ne pas pleurer.


	21. Haru, Wata, les choses de la vie

**Titre** : les choses de la vie  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : xxxHoLiC  
**Personnages/Couple****s** : Doumeki Haruka, Watanuki Kimihiro, mention de Clow/Yuuko/Haruka et Shizuka/Kimihiro  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : Watanuki & Haruka (en pairing si vous voulez, mais des allusions de Watanuki/Dômeki me vont aussi), « Confidences »  
pour Azalée sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Alors, cette chère Yuuko t'apprend tout ce que tu as à savoir ?

- Ben… je suppose, oui. Elle m'enseigne des tas de trucs sur la vie et les gens et le surnaturel mais c'est pas toujours évident.

- Et parmi ça, les femmes ?

- Quoi ? non ! Mais pourquoi elle ferait une chose pareille ?

- C'est de ton âge.

- C'est pas une raison. Pas elle !

- Pourquoi non ? Quand je l'ai rencontrée, à l'âge que je te montre, elle et Clow m'ont tout appris.

- …Je me serais bien passé de cette confidence-là… _Yuuko _?

- Toi tu préfèrerais Shizuka, peut-être ?


	22. DouWataHima, stabilité

**Titre** : un trépied c'est toujours plus stable  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : xxxHoLiC  
**Personnages/Couple** : Dōmeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro/Kunogi Himawari ; Ichihara Yūko  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « Une vieille légende » d'après Nelja  
pour la case n°15 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « Doumeki/Watanuki/Himawari »

**Nombre de mots** : 120

oOo

Un monstre qui séduit un jeune être sans défense et un autre être sans reproche s'en vient détruire l'un pour libérer l'autre, c'est dans quantité de vieilles légendes. Oui mais, et quand le monstre ne faisait pas exprès, voulait juste un peu d'amour, et que le jeune être l'aime sincèrement en retour ? C'est le chevalier qui est bon pour s'en retourner bredouille, dans le rôle du méchant déçu ?  
Non plus.

Yūko évoque une légende encore plus vieille : un monde gouverné par non pas deux, mais trois forces qui s'équilibrent ; que l'une s'en aille et les deux autres s'effondreront.

Comme souvent, Watanuki n'arrive pas à décider si elle raconte cela vraiment exprès pour lui, ou juste pour se moquer.


	23. Yuuko, de la bière dès le matin

**Titre** : dès le matin !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : xxxHoLiC  
**Personnages **: Ichihara Yūko, Watanuki Kimihiro, Mokona  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « Non mais t'as vu l'heure ? » d'après Laitue  
pour la case n°17 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « des persos autres que Dou/Wata/Hima »… ce qui a eu un succès mitigé ?

**Nombre de mots** : 111

oOo

« Aah, une bonne bière bien fraîche, y'a que ça de vrai, » clame Yūko en reposant sa cannette déjà bien entamée.

« Comment, s'effare Watanuki, mais t'es déjà en train de boire de l'alcool ? Si tôt le matin ?

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour une bonne petite mousse, » couine Mokona, lui aussi une cannette entre ses petites pattes ridicule et un grand sourire sur sa bouille de peluche.

« Ou plutôt si, insiste Yūko : il y a des moments parfaits pour ça, et celui-ci en est un. De bonnes bu-bulles finement brassées pour bien commencer la journée !

- J'habite avec des fous... »


	24. Yuuko, Watanuki, trier la bibli'

**Titre** : grand tri de printemps  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : xxxHOLiC  
**Personnages** : Watanuki Kimihiro, Ichihara Yūko  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « trier des livres » d'après Camille Miko  
pour la case n°10 d'un mème à Curtain Fics (printemps '11)

**Continuité** : plutôt début à milieu de série  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Au moins, les livres, c'est facile à trier ! on lit le nom de l'auteur, et le titre, et on les range par ordre, et puis il n'y a rien de dangereux là-dedans. Tant qu'ils ne s'effondrent pas tous d'un coup sur soi. En admettant qu'ils aient tous bien un titre et un auteur et pas juste un seul et puis qu'ils soient écrits dans une graphie qu'il comprend. Oui, bon, c'est peut-être un tout petit peu plus compliqué qu'il n'aurait cru. Mais toujours pas dangereux pour autant !

- Oh, tu crois vraiment ?  
- Ben contrairement à d'autres objets sortis du grenier en faisant le ménage chez une sorcière ceux-là ne risquent pas d'attaquer.  
- Tu ne crois pas au pouvoir des mots ?  
_Non !_

Cette fois il accomplira sa tâche sans se laisser distraire par des histoires à faire peur et le sourire moqueur de sa patronne. Ah, mais !


	25. WataHima, humanité

**Titre : **Seulement humaine  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **xxxHoLiC  
**Personnages/Couple : **Watanuki Kimihiro, Kunogi Himawari  
**Genre : **un peu angsteux  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Nombre de mots : **235

oOo

Himawari n'est pas et ne sera sans doute jamais la déesse du bonheur de Kimihiro. Yūko aurait pu lui expliquer depuis longtemps, mais ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi, il ne sait pas pour sûr et se dit quelque part qu'elle avait ses raisons qu'il n'a pas à questionner. Maintenant qu'il sait, ça n'a plus d'importance. Elle n'est pas une déesse, elle est humaine, seulement humaine. Avec ou sans malédiction, humaine. Vivante. Et quand elle lui sourit, elle le rend heureux malgré tout ce qui peut arriver de terrible à côté.

Elle le rend malheureux également, lorsqu'il est incapable de la protéger, lorsqu'ils sont obligés de faire appel à la présence de Dōmeki pour ne pas courir de risque. La vie serait bien plus facile pour tous les trois si Watanuki arrivait à s'entendre avec Dōmeki, mais voilà, certains sentiments ne se choisissent pas. Peut-être est-ce même encore un effet de la malédiction, que quelque chose chercher à l'éloigner ?

Si c'est le cas, il fera de son mieux désormais pour passer outre. Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, il prenait le fait de devoir lui demander de l'aide comme un aveu de faiblesse ; il aurait voulu pouvoir protéger Himawari tout seul. Maintenant, il admet que reconnaître ses propres limites est une force en soi et fait preuve de plus d'humilité et de sagesse. Si c'est le prix à payer pour la voir sourire !


	26. Himawari, chance et malchance

**Titre **: chance **  
Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: xxxHOLiC  
**Personnage** : Kunogi Himawari  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompts** : pour un mème d'écriture participative : je demande aux gens de me citer quatre fandoms et pour chaque, j'écris une ficlet sur mon personnage préféré (été '11),  
proposé par Azalée Calypso ;  
co-écrit pour le défi #116, « magie » sur mf 100 mots (4 août '11)

**Note** : heee oui, si on m'avait posé la même question il y a quelques années j'aurais sans doute répondu « Watanuki lui-même » mais les choses changent avec le temps...  
**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Si impalpable qu'elle soit, la chance fait partie des attributs de chacun. Certains en ont beaucoup, d'autres peu. Kunogi Himawari est née non pas directement malchanceuse mais avec l'étrange capacité d'annuler la chance des autres autour d'elle. Il ne lui arrive jamais malheur, mais de bien tristes choses s'accumulent autour d'elle…

Ça n'est même pas une malédiction, juste un état de fait : aucune magie, aucun contre-sort n'y pourra rien changer. En revanche, elle croit toujours au pouvoir de l'amour et espère trouver un jour quelqu'un d'assez chanceux pour que rien, même pas son aura à elle, ne puisse entamer leur bonheur.


	27. Hima, Saku, à l inverse

**Titre : **miroir brisé  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Tsubasa rc & xxxHOLiC  
**Personnages/Couples : **Sakura et Himawari mention de Sakura/Shaolan et Watanuki/Himawari  
**Genre : **bizarre  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Nombre de mots :** 2 x 150

oOo

Sakura est née avec une chance énorme. Elle pouvait en faire profiter ses amis et son mari, par proximité, mais elle ne l'a pas transmise à son fils.

Lorsqu'un accident du destin affectant jusqu'au tissu de la réalité et de l'espace-temps a modifié leur existence, à elle et toute sa famille, ce qui lui restait de chance a volé en éclats.  
Une facette de son fils est devenue semblable en tous points à son père, physiquement identique, suivant ses pas dans la vie, jusqu'à se trouver une fiancée semblable à elle, sa mère. L'autre facette a joué le jeu des contraires, marquant profondément le fossé creusé entre leurs existences : ce nouvel enfant a pris une apparence proche de celle d'un ancêtre, mais bien différente de la leur et… s'est amouraché d'une fille irradiant la malchance.

oOo

Avant de croiser la route de Watanuki Kimihiro, Kunogi Himawari n'avait pas le moindre lien avec le monde de la magie, encore moins avec Clow Reed. Les soupçons de sa grand-mère là-dessus ont été balayés par l'exorciste consulté : non, sa situation n'était due qu'à la chance. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Elle y a depuis toujours fait face aussi vaillamment que possible, espérant un jour rencontrer quelqu'un d'assez chanceux pour que rien, même pas son aura à elle, ne puisse entamer leur bonheur. Ou, dans les moments les plus difficiles, elle se demande parfois si elle ne devrait pas chercher quelqu'un qui _veut_ être malheureux et l'exaucer. Si horrible que ça soit pour eux deux…

Rencontrer ces deux garçons, l'un capable d'annuler son aura, l'autre recherchant inconsciemment la malédiction, la place face à son destin.


	28. DouWata, toute cette tension

**Titre : **Et toute cette tension  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **xxxHoLic  
**Personnages/Couple : **Dōmeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **G / K à PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **10 micro-fics pour Camille Miko (septembre '09)  
**Nombre de mots : **460 au total

oOo

1. Angst:  
« Tant pis s'il me déteste, ça n'est pas grave ; tant pis si je ne suis pas encore assez fort : je le deviendrai. Mais si quelque chose l'attaque que je ne peux pas voir, comment le protègerai-je ? »  
(35)

2. AU:  
Sakura a eu avec Shaolan deux garçons, l'un le portrait craché de son père, l'autre par les hasards de la génétique celui de l'ancêtre Clow.  
Kaho de passage au Japon insiste un jour pour qu'elle vienne l'accompagner avec toute sa famille au temple voisin : elle voudrait lui présenter un ancien collègue et ami – et le petit-fils de ce dernier.  
(60)

3. Crack:  
Dire que la dernière trouvaille de Yūko n'est pas du goût de Watanuki serait un euphémisme : « Mais c'est un kimono de fille, ça ? ça repoussera _vraiment_ les esprits..?  
- Nan, c'est juste que vous formeriez un couple traditionnel adorable tous les deux : regarde comme Dōmeki a fière allure, déjà »  
(50)

4. Crossover: [Goho Drug - un x-over canon]  
« Voici, chère cliente. Le vase que vous nous aviez demandé. Récupéré exprès pour vous par deux jeunes et jolis garçons, quoiqu'un peu betas dans leur genre. Je vous dirais bien qu'ils perdent beaucoup à ne pas vous avoir rencontrée... hélas, ils ne verraient pas la différence, ils sont un peu bouchés sur le plan social et les questions d'attirance.  
- Merci bien. Et ne vous en faites pas pour vos employés, je vois paaaarfaitement le problème : j'ai le même avec le mon domestique et son partenaire. Mais c'est de leur âge après tout. He bien, bon courage pour les vôtres ! »  
(100)

5. 1ère fois:  
« Écoute, vieux, tu es peut-être habile de tes mains pour pleins de trucs « domestiques » mais pour ça je sais que tu t'y prendrais comme un manche. Alors laisse-moi faire, Ok ?  
- Pourquoi faut toujours que t'aies raison ! »  
(40)

6. Fluff:  
« Dis. Pour ton bentô, demain. Tu m'as déjà demandé plein de trucs et je crois cerner tes goûts, mais, tu ne m'as jamais dit quel était ton plat préféré ? »  
(30)

7. Humour:  
Mokona a deux papas et une grande sœur ! - Mokona Modoki aussi !  
(10)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
Tout ce que peut faire Dōmeki pour Watanuki, c'est prêter une épaule compatissante. _Tout ira bien_, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'ose pas dire : pour l'instant, il n'y croit pas lui-même. Plus tard, il lui fera des remontrances, le forcera à se ressaisir, mais dans l'immédiat, il se contente de lui offrir une étreinte où cacher ses larmes.  
(60)

9. Smut:  
Dōmeki est beau, athlétique, il plaît aux filles même s'il n'est pas souriant et... au lit, il s'abtient de commentaires blessants. En plus, il est doué, ce cochon ! Kimihiro doit s'agripper aux draps et mordre l'oreiller pour ne pas crier et n'est même plus capable de continuer à être jaloux.  
(50)

10. UST:  
Tout ce temps passé à s'engueuler, à être aussi près que possible et à s'esquiver... à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris.  
(25)


	29. JoroWata, faire durer

**Titre** : faire durer le plaisir  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : xxxHolic  
**Personnages/Couple** : Watanuki et la Jorogumo  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « Mais toujours en quête de plaisir interdit, le comte Trancy scella sa perte dans l'étreinte mortifère de l'araignée dont il était la proie. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : assez loin dans la série ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

L'araignée dont il fut la proie une fois jadis ne renonça jamais complètement à lui.

De temps à autre, la Veuve Noire revenait à l'assaut d'une façon nouvelle. Watanuki, désormais mieux averti du monde dans lequel il évoluait, plus aguerri aux ruses de ses pires occupants, et mieux entouré, repoussait ses assauts presque aisément. Trop aisément peut-être, même.

La Veuve Noire, à la fois mise en appétit par son innocence et amusée par sa résistance, en avait fait un jeu et préférait maintenant faire durer le plaisir.


End file.
